mauramediafandomcom-20200213-history
2004-04-27 - Missing Woman's Dad Urges Public's Help
Missing Woman's Dad Urges Public's Help BY GARY E. LINDSLEY, Staff Writer Tuesday April 27, 2004 Maura Murray's father wants people to become involved in his quest to have the FBI join the investigation into his daughter's disappearance. Murray's father, Fred, and other relatives have long clamored for the FBI to play an expansive role in the search for Maura. Maura disappeared after she was involved in a one-car accident on Route 112 in Haverhill, about a mile east of Swiftwater, the night of Feb. 9. She hasn't been seen since. And her ATM card, credit card, bank account and cell phone have not been used since her disappearance. "I am asking for (people living in Vermont and New Hampshire) to contact the FBI and ask them to become involved," Murray said. "None of the young women in Vermont and New Hampshire are safe. This could happen again." The discovery of a woman's body in a swampy area of Manchester, N.H., Saturday, Murray said, is even more reason to have the FBI involved. Sgt. Nick Willard of the Manchester Police Department would not say Monday whether the woman has been identified. Willard said the woman's identity will be released once the next of kin have been identified. He said the New Hampshire State Attorney General's Office will be having a press conference today regarding the discovery of the woman. Members of the Attorney General's Office could not be reached for comment Monday afternoon. Murray is concerned about a Vermont woman's disappearance as well. Brianna Maitland is a 17-year-old who disappeared the night of March 19 after leaving her job at the Black Lantern in Montgomery. Murray, like Brianna's father, Bruce, does not understand how state police in both states have ruled out any connection between the disappearance of their daughters. "They said the victims did not know one another," Murray said. "I told them the connection isn't between the victims, but the perpetrator. I asked (New Hampshire State Police) why not let the FBI decide whether there is a connection. Also, there may be an Upper Valley murders connection." He was referring to a series of murders which occurred in the late 1980s. "They said they have all the resources they need," Murray said, referring to state police. "I told them they are not getting the job done. They said they are. And I said they weren't because they have not found Maura." Murray has suggested the state police conduct a search of areas off of Route 112 on Route 116. "I asked them to do a direct appeal to the public," he said. "They said they will wait until May." Murray told them that wasn't acceptable. Waiting another month will make it more than three months since Maura disappeared. "I would think people other than the Maitlands and us would be screaming for the FBI," he said. "We don't want to wait for another body to disappear. There's an unidentified guy still out there. You have another potential horrendous situation." Murray also is asking for help from residents living in the area where his daughter's accident happened to become involved because he believes a local person may have been involved in Maura's disappearance. "Like it takes a thief to catch a thief, it takes a local to catch a local," he said. A $40,000 reward is being offered for any information leading to finding Maura. Maura's Web site is http://www.spbowers.com/mauramissing. The Maitlands have announced they are offering a $10,000 reward for finding their daughter. The Maitlands have created the Web site http://www.bringbrihome.org as a way to help find their daughter. Category:Articles Category:2004